The field of the present invention is pneumatic ice distribution to dispensing stations.
Apparatus and methods for distributing ice to remote stations have been developed, particularly for use in the food service industry. Such systems incorporate a central ice bin, transport conduits, remote dispensing stations and a source of pneumatic energy to move the ice from the central bin to the dispensing stations. One such system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,421, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In designing such systems, important considerations include enhancing ice flow, maintaining the integrity of the ice in a frozen state and avoiding contamination. In operating such systems, ice has been found to have a tendency to stick together and form blockages in the handling system. Avoidance of such blockages and the proper handling of a blockage when it does occur are of critical importance to the reliability to such systems. Maintaining the ice in an appropriate frozen state is also important. Localized thawing followed by re-freezing encourages the agglomeration of pieces of ice, resulting in blockage and inappropriate dispensing. The quality of the ice dispensed also is dependent upon the appropriate maintenance of uniform temperatures. Contamination has been a problem in such systems. Ice bins form a convenient source for manually taking scoops of ice. Further, placing foreign objects, such as glasses and bowls, in the ice for chilling has also been found to be a common, if inappropriate, use of ice bins. Resolutions of these issues is necessary for public safety and commercial acceptance of such systems.